Memories of the Past
by StarTraveler
Summary: After the events of Weaponizer, Charlotte thinks back on all of the events that have led up to everything that has occurred.


Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Takes place after Weaponizer. Unbeated

***  
Charlotte held Lucifer as he trembled and wept silently, she moved them to the couch and eventually Lucifer fell asleep, no doubt exhausted emotionally and physically.

He had killed Uriel to save her and the detective.

Why was a human woman so special to him?

She quietly got up and walked to another part of the luxurious apartment, Amenadiel was asleep on the other couch.

Thankfully his injuries were healing quickly.

She left a note saying she was going for a walk just in case one or both of them awoke.

She was glad she didn't run into that bitch Mazikeen, in her state she would've started a bloodbath.

***  
She walked to a park nearby and looked up at the twinkling stars.

The tranquility annoyed her, everything looking the same while she was devastated.

She had never counted on any of this when she'd escaped from her prison.

***  
Five years had passed for Lucifer here on Earth, but almost a hundred in hell.

Lucifer had left some trusted allies in charge when he'd left, but they weren't as good as controlling things, at intimidation.

Far more interested in their own pursuits.

Rebellion was starting to brew in hell, so many factions wanting control.

The leader of one of those factions had approached her, a fallen angel who had turned demon.

For a while he'd been Lucifer's favorite, his heir apparent if something happened.

Whenever the barrier between hell and the real world was at its lowest, he'd go to Earth, assume the form of a human whose soul was already tainted and rape and kill any female who appealed to him.

One night he had violated a child and Lucifer had been appalled, He didn't approve of hurting innocent children, the demon quickly fell from favor and had been put into a special room and tortured by Maze.

Eventually he'd been freed but resentful of Lucifer, so after Lucifer had left the demon had approached her.

"You're own son abandoned you when you were in need, never answering your pleas for him to come, keeping you locked in practically a closet?"

"What do you want from me demon?"

"An angel patrols the gateway, sent by God to do it of course, if many of us try to leave at once, He will be distracted and I can free you."

"Why? And what do you get in return?"

"There's going to be a rebellion eventually, you go to Earth, kill Lucifer, get yourself to heaven and kill the man upstairs as they say, heaven is yours to do with as you please and you help me become ruler of hell."

She didn't want Lucifer or any of her children dead, but her ex-husband and Maze on the other hand...

"Very well demon, I am on your side."

Eventually her escape was able to happen, the demons hadn't rebelled, but Lucifer and Amenadiel had been injured somehow.

Eventually she found the body she was in and was able to find both Lucifer and Amenadiel.

No longer the same sons she remembered, but suspicious and at each other's throats, thanks to their miserable father.

But Lucifer's suffering had also been her fault.

For now the demon wasn't pushing her to complete her mission fast, but with her powers reemerging she was confident she could handle him.

She couldn't let Lucifer find out.

Her mind went back to a time where things hadn't been complicated.

***  
Before angels and heaven there had been beings of pure energy, sometimes they could take the shape of the form humans would be modeled from.

One day she'd met another being, more powerful than any other male of her species she'd ever encountered.

The attraction was intoxicating and they became lovers and accidentally creating the universe.

For a long time they were carefree and so in love, she basked in the fact he loved her and only her.

Then he talked about starting a family, creating a special home just for them.

But these children would have a solid form, but still have wings and flight.

Eventually she agreed and heaven came to be, quiet and peaceful.

Amenadiel was their first, time had no meaning and more children came.

One day she had a son in the early morning hours and the stars shone brighter than ever before.

Her husband smiled, "Samael, our light bringer, He will shine brighter than all our other angels."

The most beautiful wings she'd ever seen were quickly created.

Lucifer grew and was admired and envied by the others.

Eventually her husband got ambitious and wanted to create a race of beings that weren't angels, that would worship him and the pure ones would be allowed into heaven after they died.

She was appalled but went along with it for a while; their children protected them because their father loved them so.

Lucifer and his father had always been like oil and water as the human expression said.

Both were stubborn and their fights were intense and grew more frequent.

She could feel her husband's love waning and after he'd created a child with a human woman she'd been livid.

He was growing arrogant and displeased with his little creatures.

She became cold to her children, to everyone; the seeds to rebellion were growing.

Lucifer was growing more popular and many were telling him to take the throne for himself.

She spent her time spreading diseases and floods among the humans, enjoying her husband's anger at her defiance.

Eventually Lucifer was seduced by a woman who was half angel half demon; she'd made all of them believe she wanted goodness and had been allowed in.

God, as he was now called put the rebellion down but things would never be the same.

She knew he planned to have Lucifer killed.

"Please don't" She pleaded.

"An example needs to be made."

"I have an idea, your plan is to send Lilith to the place called hell that you've just created, but it still needs a ruler."

"Send Lucifer?" But she could see he was interested.

"You want the humans to worship you? To do nothing but good..."

"A fallen angel, the son that had once been my favorite, cast out forever and condemned to rule for all eternity."

He had kissed her, "You still have your uses."

Days later he had called everyone and made a big production out of it.

It broke her heart to watch him cast out, unable to help him as he looked for anyone to support him.

The humans of course would repeat the story they were given and her light bringer was now reviled.

Things in heaven were never the same; the light Lucifer had once brought was gone.

Her husband never willingly allowed it, but she knew he felt regret and missed him.

He grew more preoccupied with the humans as they didn't worship him the way he'd plan on.

Then he slowly left the responsibility to his children as he grew tired of it.

Soon she fell out of love with him and delighted in making the humans miserable.

But eventually her husband divorced her and cast her out and Amenadiel delivered her to hell, refusing to listen to her pleas.

She thought she could get Lucifer to listen to her, let her explain things, but he never came.

Instead he'd let his demon torture her, she'd nearly broke so many times, but the thought of making her ex-husband pay kept her going...

****  
She came out of her musings, "Now one of my children is dead, how many more will follow?"

She looked up to the dark sky, "Soon, somehow everyone will see you for what you really are, realize they're better off without you."

Uriel's face came into her mind and she silently allowed her tears to fall.

Soon she collected herself and returned to Lux, she would win Amenadiel and Lucifer's complete trust.

Then justice would be served for all of them.

****  
AN2: This really went all over the place, I love the addition as Charlotte, and I got the feeling she'll be going super bad by the finale.


End file.
